Dragon Ball Alternate: Tarble the Saiyan of Planet Earth
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: What if Tarble got sent to the Planet Earth by his father King Vegeta the Third because of his low power level instead of the low-class Saiyan child Kakarot who gets sent by his parents to the other Saiyan survivors and Tarble goes though everything that Kakarot would have. How much will the Dragon Ball Universe would be different just because of this change?


**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author speaking)  
**

* * *

**What if Tarble was sent to Planet Earth instead of Goku**

**Age 737**

**(The year Goku was born until it was reckon so he was born in Age 734 making him three years old when Planet Vegeta was destroy)**

On Planet Vegeta the currant home world of the warrior race known as the Saiyan's the King of all Saiyan's King Vegeta the third was very unhappy why because he wife the Queen of all Saiyan's Queen Saya has given birth to their second child a son who they name Tarble and the reason behind why King Vegeta was so unhappy was because Tarble possesses a low power level of 100 unlike his other son Vegeta the fourth who was born with a power level of 450 and not wanting Tarble to bring shame to the royal line so King Vegeta ordered for Tarble to be sent to a frontier world called Planet Earth however unknown to King Vegeta by doing this he was saving his childs life as the evil Galactic tyrant known as Frieza plan to eradicate the Saiyan's he feared that someday a Super Saiyan would rise up and overthrow him.

Once King Vegeta sent Tarble to Planet Earth he was then informed by one of his servants that Frieza has ordered for all Saiyan's to return to Planet Vegeta and became suspects and he wasn't the only one as Bardock a low-class Saiyan warrior who was a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force became suspects of Frieza when when he received a message on his Scouter ordering all Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta and he became only more so when he saw Frieza's Spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta which made Bardock believe that Frieza must have a hidden agenda so upon his return he went to see his wife Gina and asks if their youngest son, Kakarot who was still in his incubator which Gina told Bardock that he was and he will be released soon.

Gina also told Bardock that their elder son Raditz was off world with Prince Vegeta the fourth, Nappa the general of the Saiyan Army and two high class Saiyan warriors Tato and Cado **(The two Saiyan's that were apart of Vegeta's when he was a kid, Tato was the one who ask Raditz about him also having a brother and Cado was the one who told everyone else about Planet Vegeta destruction)**, Bardock fills Gine in on what is going on and reassures her everything was going to be alright as he has a plan which was send Kakarot off world to where Raditz was to escape Frieza's plan and so later at night, Bardock stole an Attack Ball, and he and Gine send Kakarot away to the world that Raditz was on.

As for Tarble when he arrive on Planet Earth he lands in the ocean near a small island which had a small pink house on it and belong to Master Roshi who was a world famous master of martial artist and with the aid from his sea turtle who's name was Turtle they went to what it was and they found Tarble so they took him back to their home while Tarble's Attack Ball shank to the ocean floor and Master Roshi fed Tarble and desired that he was going to adopt the boy as his grandson and renamed Tarble to Mutaito after the man who trained Master Roshi.

**(To save confusion I will still be calling Tarble by his true name)**

Master Roshi taught Tarble martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, however during one night Tarble woke up to get a glass of water and during which he was saw the full moon for the first time in his life but it triggered the Saiyan transformation into a Great Ape and his power was increased tenfold however because he was born with low-power level the Master Roshi managed to hold his own against Tarble and then he went into his max power state and use his signature technique the Kamehameha wave but thankfully he wasn't able to Tarble directly just his Saiyan Tail which destroyed it and cause Tarble to return to his base form.

**Continue in**

**Part: one**

* * *

**(The next chapter will contain the event's of the first part of the first Dragon Ball series)**


End file.
